


LOVE

by NamjooniesDimple



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Everyone Loves Kim Namjoon | RM, F/M, Female Kim Namjoon | RM, Genderbending, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamjooniesDimple/pseuds/NamjooniesDimple
Summary: Namjoon was too tall for a girl, she got teased n bullied in school because of it. it worried her family so much that her father decided to move her and along her little sister, Nayeon, to their uncle Park's elite school. Nayeon as a great little sister she was, determined to protect her sister. but unexpectedly Namjoon requested to disguise as a man so it will be easier for her to blend in the new school. even so, Nayeon and their cousin Park Jihyo, both became a team for protecting Joonie. actually it was also because Jihyo has a girl crush on Joon.but their adventure just begun with six enemies on their lines. the flower boys of the bangtan school. what will happen??wlee :p





	LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> hi.... don't expect too much tho.

A girl tip toed on her heels, trying to reach a book on the highest bookcase. She snorted in annoyance, gritted her teeth as she supported her weight on the tall bookcase. Her index finger’s tip nudged the gold covered book. She nudged it with all her might. And the book fell. On her face. Bumped her nose.

“Aww...” she whined as she rubbed her nose to soothe the pain.

“Yeon-ah!!” a raspy voice called, “Nayeon-ah!” the voice called again, it sounded worried.

The girl whose name was Nayeon, turned to where the voice came from, she wived in a signal that she was fine. “I’m fine unnie...” she said, kneeling to pick up the fallen book.

The other person Nayeon called ‘unnie’ huffed, she was a girl with bop cut dark hair, the ‘unnie’ pouted her plush pink lips, “are you okay tho? I could’ve helped you.” she said, reaching another book that’s far at the highest.

“well you looked so focused on your book. I didn’t want to interrupt you..” Nayeon grinned, showing her bunny teeth.

“yeah you’re not wrong cuz the story plot was just so intense that I got chills reading it.”

Nayeon giggled, hugging her book on her chest, “okay okay. Anyways Father told us to come to dinner tonight. I gotta go first, alright unnie? Father said he wanted this book. Gotta deliver...” Nayeon sighed as she walked past the other female.

“you should’ve said no to him sometimes Yeon-ah... he is our Papa. Not our master.” the female said, as she read a synopsis behind a novel.

Nayeon laughed heartily, “yeah yeah”

 

 

 

 

 

Nayeon bounced on her feet in excitement, she knocked on a huge wooden door.

“Father!!! I’m coming in!!!”

Without an answer she just pulled the knob, coming in quietly. She grinned when she saw a mid aged man on the swivel chair. The man seemed so focused on a paper he was reading, his eyebrows knitted together. He looked kinda scary but Nayeon knew better, she approached the man from behind, hugged the man’s neck. Almost strangling him.

“Father!!! your youngest daughter came!!! you should’ve greeted her!!!” Nayeon whined, pouted and glared playfully at the man’s face.

The father groaned, trying to break free from his daughter but to no success. “Yeon-ah let me go..” he softly patted his daughter arms on his neck.

Nayeon laughed, letting him free. “so here’s your book.” she putted the book beside a framed family photo on the desk.

“alright. Now go back to your sister.” the father asked as he signed a paper carefully.

Nayeon pouted, “Father... aren’t you lonely tho??? Mother’s out with her housewife squad. And I don’t think I wanna disturb Joonie unnie now, she’s been enjoying the new novels you got for her.”

“It is not ‘am I lonely?’ it is you who is lonely my child,” his father deadpanned, “I’m working now. Do not disturb. Alright?” he pleaded a little since he didn’t want his daughter to be hurt by his words.

Nayeon snorted, “fine” she said as she left the office in stomping steps.

 

 

 

 

 

Since she got nothing to do that day, she entered her own bedroom. She sighed as she flopped on her big king sized bed. On top of a tiny wardrobe beside her bed, there was a framed photo of two young girls, around their 5th, smiling brightly as they held onto each other shoulders. Nayeon smiled, she took the photo and stared, remembering old times. The frame was clean and still looked like new. She opened the clip that attached the frame to pull out the paper photo. Putting it backwards, there was the names of girls in the photo.

 

Kim Namjoon 5th years old

Kim Nayeon 4th years old

 

She grinned, putting the photo back in the frame and clipped it neatly. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

“Come in!!” she shouted,

The female from the library entered her room. She didn’t come empty handed, she brought many paper bags with her.

“Mama.... she bought us things again...” the female sighed.

Nayeon came up to her hurriedly, trying her best to help the other. They settled the bags on Nayeon’s bed.

“I bet she bought us skincare n make ups again.” Nayeon gulped nervously, their mother got this weird obsession over beauty and she always thought that her daughters were the most beautiful girls in the world. Well of course she claimed her self as the most beautiful woman.

They decided to unravel the bags, turned out Nayeon was right. Now she was getting dizzy for thinking of how they gonna finish all of it. Those were way too many. She was thinking about a Give Away on twitter.

The other female in the room examined the products quietly, “I’m gonna use this, this, and this, and....” she set apart products that she wanted and the ones she won’t be using.

Nayeon smiled warmly, “alright unnie. I’ll use whatever that’s left.”

 

 

 

 

 

Several hours later, they done picking products, and they were called for dinner.

“I’m gonna go bath first. I don’t feel good.”

“Oh yeah? Me too actually. I’ll meet you downstairs later unnie...” Nayeon cooed, gave the other female a flying smoochy.

The ‘unnie’ giggled as she walked out.

 

They met downstairs, Nayeon was wearing her red-white dotted dress, she also wore a red bunny bandana. She grinned her bunny teeth when she saw her ‘unnie’ approached her.

“Unnie you look so cute tonight UWU!!!” she cooed at her ‘unnie’.

The unnie was wearing a pastel pink sweater + paws and a denim jeans. She even knotted her hair.

Actually it was just a dinner but dinner with family members was kinda rare since their parents were either would work, overseas, and even they sometimes went on vacation. The two daughters were lonely but they knew they couldn’t come along cuz they had schools.

When they entered the dining room, delicious smells hit their nostrils. They hummed in delight simultaneously. Grinned at each other like little kids, bounced to their seats.

“Oh my wow.... who is cooking tonight?” Nayeon said, gulped at the sight in front of her. Many homemade meals were served.

“It’s your mother of course...” their father said smugly, pointing at his wife whose hands wrapped in pastel blue gloves.

The mother wiggled her eyebrows at her daughters, “this is how to be a housewife, you know my girls?” she said proudly before a ding interrupted her. She went to the oven and took out a lasagna.

“OH MY FUC-” both girls almost cursed, “Hey don’t curse!” if not because of their father stern voice.

 

 

 

 

 

They all ate happily with some laughter here and there especially when his father sheepishly praised their mother’s cook. When they finished, they let the housemaids tidy the dining room. And they went to their TV room to relax.

“actually there’s something I wanna talk about to you my child.” Father said,

“ummm yeah we figured you do Father.” Nayeon answered, smiled warmly to encourage her father.

For some reason their mother moved from her seat beside their father to beside her unnie. Now that made Nayeon worried.

The father smiled back as warm, “you’re gonna move school Yeon-ah. Along with your sister.”

Nayeon gasped at that, “uhh why?! what’s wrong?! did something happen?!” she began to panic and looked at her unnie. Her unnie was being hugged by their mother and she hid her face on the mother’s neck. “Who dare.....” Nayeon hissed.

The father didn’t answer his daughter, “both of you will move to your uncle Park’s school. It’s an elite school and we have a mansion near there. You’ll also be accompanied by our housemaids.” he explained calmly,

“alright. I don’t care about whether I got my needs or not. But I do care about what happened father! Please!” Nayeon pleaded, she felt so guilty that something had happened to her sister/unnie. She could’ve saved her!

Her sister sobbed in her mother’s embrace. Nayeon hurriedly came to kneel in front of her. Rubbing her thighs to soothe her sister’s cries. “unnie....” she almost choked a sob but she gulped it down, “unniee what happened?? I’m sorry I wasn’t there!! I’m so sorry!”

“Yeon-ah it wasn’t your fault...” the mother said softly, cupping Nayeon’s wet cheek, without she realized it, tears ran on her cheeks like waterfalls.

“But I’m supposed to protect her.” she hissed quietly at her self.

Their father sighed, he came up to sit near the three. He rubbed the crying girl’s bop hair softly. She was hugging her mother like her life depended on it.

“Joonie....” he said, “when you get there, you’ll be greeted by Jihyo. You know Jihyo loves you so much right??? she’s a really nice girl. And Nayeon will be there with you too.”

Nayeon dried her tears hurriedly with her back palms, putting on a big bunny teeth, “that’s right! Jihyo has a girl crush on you Joonie unnie!” she laughed softly to cheer the atmosphere. Which she still sadly failed at.

“Namjoon-ah...” her mother called, the girl hesitatingly looked up.

“Ma....” the girl called, her voice that’s already raspy got even raspier as an effect from her sobbing mess just now. “can I...” she fiddled with sweater paws, Nayeon grinned at her to encourage her sister, “can I request something?”

“yeahh sure Joonie.... anything you want my girl..” her mother responded, she was thinking that her daughter looked cute hesitatingly fiddling his sweater like a baby, which was yes she was her baby.

“can I.... pretend to be a man?” the daughter - Namjoon said, pouting her pink plush lips and stared at her mother big puppy eyes.

“eh?” the other three in the room speechless, they were shocked to that request, what kind of request was that?!

“uhhh Joonie you are a girl...” her mother answered softly, brushing her daughter’s bang.

“but Ma..... they might hated me again... I’m so tall... so...” she peeked at her own chest, “flat. And my voice is too raspy. I’m like a man..”

“what are you saying you are the most beautiful girl I’ve known Joonie unnie! Not even me nor mother can defeat your beauty!” Nayeon exclaimed, stood on her feet like she had spilled the tea of the night.

The mother grunted at her, “excuse me you girl but without this most beautiful woman right here, you would never exist so I am the one who is the most beautiful. Now take your seat back under me.” she said, but her playful remarks were clear.

Namjoon giggled softly but it died down as she kept on her request, “but I still wanna disguise.” she glanced at her father, “Papa you can do anything right? I’ll just wear male uniforms, nothing special. Moreover, uncle Park is the owner of the school.” she bargained.

The father sighed, “Joon-ah your request is ridiculous,” he rubbed his face, “how am I suppose to ask Park that?”

“I know uncle Park loves me Papa. He’ll do anything if you mention my name.” she said, pouting, she knew she looked cute.

“umm actually Joonie unnie isn’t wrong. That old man really does has soft spot for her.” Nayeon nodded in agreement, folded her hands in front of her chest.

“wait... do you think it will be fine tho Yeon-ah?? your sister be wearing a male outfits and disguise around..” their mother scolded worriedly,

“nah it will be fine I guess. What Joonie unnie wants, Joonie unnie gets. Anyways I’ll always keep my eyes on her. And Jihyo’s there too. Both of us will make a good team. Oh yes! I’m gonna call her tonight!”

“well then it’s your job. Do it right ok?” the mother said, Namjoon sighed tiredly, she wasn’t a baby. She should’ve the one who protected her little sister but it was the opposite in this household.

“alright I’ll take care of it. I’m tired. Let’s sleep for now.” the father stood up, the other three followed suit, that was before their mother put many tiny kisses on her Joonie’s face.

“sleep well Joonie...” she said,

“MOTHER!!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME OUT!” Nayeon whined loudly, the mother laughed as she turned back and gave her other girl’s her smooch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this question will last until the very end I guess'-'/ 
> 
> who is Namjoon better end up with? since this is romace duh'-'/
> 
> no proofread cuz I'm a lazy ass '-'/


End file.
